


Fear of the Dark

by kittipaws



Category: Creativerse (Video Game)
Genre: Caves, F/M, Monsters, Nyctophobia, Panic Attacks, Phobias, danny sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Ellen tries to explore the caves





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> me writing a creativerse fic despite it having no category on this site, you bet. Idk this was something i thought of last night because whenever i play this game without passive creatures mode on this is how i feel when mining lol.

Ellen sighed as she approached the dark cave beneath her. She looked around, it was afternoon, she could make it make home before night fall, right? She decided she shouldn’t wait anymore and just go in. She took a torch out and lit it, also carrying a wooden sword with her, just in case.

She walked around, occasionally placing torches down, partially to find her way back up, but mostly to light up the darkness. She looked around for what she was here for, coal and obsidian. She looked, but she couldn’t see any so far. She sighed as she realized this meant she had to venture even further down into the caves. 

Eventually, she found something dark on the walls. It was a coal node. She happily placed an extractor on it. Now all to do was wait for it to be done. She looked around, looking to see if there were any more. Suddenly, she heard a jingling noise nearby. She raised her sword, preparing to defend herself. A shadow of a beast appeared in the light. Ellen’s heart was beating even faster as it got closer and closer. The monster was finally visible in the light. It was some weird blue creature. It noticed Ellen and ran away. Ellen sighed with relief as it ran away.

Pop.

Ellen jumped at the sudden noise, only to realize it was just the extractor finishing its job. She hastily took all of the coal from the extractor and put it in her bag. She looked around for more, but she heard footsteps nearby. She raised her sword again, preparing to fight. The footsteps were heavy, unlike the ones before. Ellen gulped as she realized this monster would probably be an aggressive one.

She turned around to see it. A giant monster, it was called a Miru if she remembered what Danny told her right. The Miru kept walking towards her, getting ready to fight. Ellen had no choice but to run up towards it and swing her sword at it. However, her wooden sword was no match for the monster. The Miru swung its arms at her, knocking her back. The Miru ran towards her as she was trying to get up from that attack. The Miru raised its arms, and let out a blinding light.

Ellen desperately tried to run away, occasionally tripping on rocks. She climbed up layers of stone, blindly. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she needed to get out of there. She felt cold air hit her face, and finally her vision reappeared. She looked around and realized it was night. She ran towards the house, not wanting to deal with any more monsters. 

She opened the door to her small cabin with only room for two people. She slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor. She hugged her knees as she visibly shook. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she found it hard to catch her breath.

“Hey, are you ok?” Danny asked, now standing over her.

“N-no.” She weakly stuttered.

“Just breathe.” He said.

She breathed in and out, slowly calming down. She wiped her tears away. 

“This is why I don’t go mining.” She said. Danny knew that Ellen had anxiety and feared the dark, even before they came all the out here in the wilderness. Why did he think it would be a good idea for her to do the mining for once?

“Sorry, I didn’t think about that.” Danny awkwardly apologized.

“From now on your going mining, not me.” Was all she said as she got up.

That night Danny slept on the couch.


End file.
